


How To Train an American Vampire

by orphan_account



Series: How To... [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Hunter!Ray, M/M, Vampire!Dan, vampire!gavin, vampire!michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2223948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to How To Date a British Vampire</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Michael, are you sure you’re okay with this?” Gavin asked, sitting before his mate on their bed, stroking the backs of Michael’s hand with his thumbs. Michael nodded surely with a smile on his face.

“More than okay, Gavin. Just...what do I need to do?” Michael asked, moving a little closer to his mate. Gavin bit his lip as he tried to explain as gently as he could.

“You...Well, I need to feed from you. But more than before, then, I will feed you some of my blood,” Gavin mumbled, not looking Michael in the eyes. He didn’t want to look at him, picturing Michael pale and woozy from blood loss.

“Then...um, then after that, while my blood is still in your system, I’ll have to-...I’ll have to ki-...” Gavin said, not being able to get that final word out. Michael stopped smiling. He would never dream of harming Gavin, not in the slightest, and he knew Gavin would never willingly hurt him either. But in order for them to be together for a lot longer than Michael could live, Gavin would have to hurt Michael. He would have to kill him.

“It’s okay. I trust you. I’m okay with it,” Michael cooed, sitting himself in Gavin’s lap and pressing light kisses to Gavin’s forehead, cheeks, then his lips.

“A-as long as you’re sure,” Gavin whispered, cupping Michael’s cheeks in his hands, kissing him for far longer. Michael nodded again, the smile returning to his lips.

Michael moved himself off of Gavin’s lap, scooting himself back lay himself back against the pillows. Gavin lay next to Michael, hovering him over his mate. He pressed his hand to Michael’s chest to feel his heartbeat one last time before they did this. Michael closed his eyes and shuddered as he felt Gavin’s breath against his neck, arching his neck to expose it more. Gavin kissed the skin there, before parting his lips, his fangs grazing against his throat.

“It’s okay,” Michael said again to reassure him. Gavin closed his mouth and swallowed nervously. Then opened his mouth and bit down, a sigh escaping when he felt Michael’s blood hit his tongue. Nothing would ever beat the taste of Michael’s blood. Ever. Gavin briefly wondered if the taste would change when Michael turned, but returned to feeding, running his fingers over Michael’s skin soothingly. Michael whimpered a little at the pain but tangled his fingers in Gavin’s hair, letting out a small sigh like Gavin’s at the feeling of the vampire’s body against his.

Gavin drank deeply, the hand still against Michael’s chest feeling his heartbeat slow down. When it got disturbingly slow, Gavin pulled away, pressing his wrist against his own lips and bit down, pressing his wrist to Michael’s lips. Michael was woozy from the blood loss, barely registering his mate’s blood slipping between his lips before he parted them and drank, Gavin’s blood coating his throat as he slowly got more and more tired.

After a while Gavin pulled his arm away, pulling Michael into his arms and holding him, feeling his heart beat sluggishly, his eyes tearing up as he pressed his lips against Michael’s hair, then his forehead, then finally, his blood stained lips.

And then he gripped Michael’s jaw with one hand, the back of his head with another and before Michael could feel anything, pain or, thank god, _fear_ , Gavin snapped his neck.

Gavin felt Michael’s body drop limply against his, no more ‘thump thump’ of his heart, no more soft breaths against his skin. No more Michael. Not _human_ Michael at least.

Gavin hummed as he held Michael, tears falling down his cheeks before he finally pulled away, making sure to gently lay Michael back down on the bed while he got up and got everything ready. He pulled out a bag, filled with torn up sheets and a bite-guard, tying Michael’s wrists against the head board and putting the bite guard in his mouth. The he pulled up a chair and sat beside the bed, his head in his hands while he waited.

**_ AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH- _ **

After 12 hours, while Gavin was in the kitchen sipping at a warm glass of blood when he heard a sound coming from the bedroom. A whimper.

Gavin dropped the glass into the sink and ran into the bedroom, seeing Michael’s eyes open but unfocused, roaming around the room before he looked at Gavin. There was a moment of nothing, no movement, no sound from either party.

Then Michael growled.

Legitimately _growled_ in that animalistic way that only vampires could seem to do. Gavin jumped, staring at his mate. Michael’s eyes were a deep red, filled with fear and anger and pain and _hunger_ as he struggled against his bonds, snarling at Gavin the entire time. Gavin looked away from Michael, walking towards his boyfriend. He pulled the bite guard aside a little to see his teeth, the canines a little longer, a little sharper as they formed into fangs. He put it back, knowing that vampires, when they were turning and didn’t have anything to feed on, often bit their own tongues off during the pain-filled hours.

Gavin left the room.

**_ AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH- _ **

The 24 hour mark rolled around. Michael had gone to sleep at around 18 hours into the turning and Gavin got a glass of blood ready, sitting beside Michael on the bed, untying his arms while he was still and undid the bite guard, just waiting. Then he heard a small gasp and turned to see Michael, his eyes open and only tinted slightly red.

“Michael?” Gavin said hesitantly, kneeling on the bed. Michael’s gaze fixed on him, staring blankly for a moment before his lips upturned in a wide smile, his fangs glinting a little from the streetlights outside.

“Hey, Gavin,” Michael said and wrapped his arms around his mate, pulling him close. Gavin felt a small pang at the lack of warmth he felt from his mate, the lack of a heart beating in his chest but having Michael with him forever? He could get used to it.

“Gavin?” Michael said, still holding Gavin close. Gavin was running his fingers through Michael’s hair soothingly, his eyes closed as he held Michael.

“Yes, love?” Gavin asked.

“Can I have that drink now?” Michael asked, pulling away and looking at the glass. Gavin smiled a little and handed the glass over, watching Michael take his first drink of blood.

It would be difficult, training a newly turned vampire, but Michael was worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

**_ Chapter Two _ **

Michael lay on the bed, his face pressed into his pillow and his hands covering his ears as he remained as still as possible. He flinched as Gavin shut the fridge in the other room, a small whimper escaping from his lips. Gavin came back into the room, laying beside Michael and running his hand over the American’s side.

“I’m sorry, love. You’re...you’re still new and your senses are heightened. That’s what we’ll need to help you control first,” Gavin whispered, wincing in sympathy as Michael whimpered again. The auburn haired man turned around, releasing the death grip he had on his pillow to press his face into Gavin’s chest, his hands clenching the older vampire’s shirt with a white-knuckled grip as he struggled to keep his tears of pain in check. It felt like there was a railroad spike being driven into all angles of his brain at the same time.

The sound of traffic outside, babies crying, couples arguing, music blasting bombarded his ears, collecting into a mass of pain inducing noise. The taste of the blood he had when he awoke hours ago was foul on his tongue, almost as if he could taste the cells rotting in his mouth. The smell of meat cooking in an apartment downstairs, car exhaust outside and the dog shit sitting on the sidewalk, probably from the irritating animal in the apartment on the first floor. Michael could hear the little rodent’s shrill barking as if it were right next to him.

“It hurts,” Michael whispered into Gavin’s chest, scrunching his eyes as another wave of pain shot through his head, drawing tears from Michael’s closed eyes. Gavin held Michael close, resting his chin on his mate’s head and whispering ‘I know’ as he ran his hand up and down Michael’s back soothingly.

“H-How...How do I stop?” Michael asked, his teeth clenching tightly, barely avoiding his tongue with his new fangs. Gavin thought back to when he was being trained. He’d been in this state for around a week before he’d been found and taught how to control his new senses. He knew the pain was awful and wanted to help his mate as quickly as possible.

“Just,” Gavin said quietly into Michael’s hair, “try and focus on one thing. Pick a sound, a scent, a taste, anything. Just focus on that one thing. Concentrate on that until everything else fades away,” Gavin said, closing his eyes and running a hand through Michael’s hair. Michael let out a shaky breath, trying to focus on something, anything, strongly enough to take his mind away from all other stimuli.

Gavin. The scent of the other vampire. The feel of his hand moving over his back and his fingers running through his hair. Just having his mate beside him soothed his pain more than anything else would.

Michael felt his tense muscles relax as the pain in his head faded, the overbearing smells and sounds fading until they were at a bearable, but still slightly heightened level. Michael let out a sigh of relief, feeling Gavin relax as well.

“Well done, Michael,” Gavin whispered and although he couldn’t see his mate’s face, he could hear his smile in his voice. “You’re a quick learner,” Gavin commended, looking down when Michael pulled away a little to look Gavin in the eyes.

“Good, ‘cause that was fucking awful,” Michael said tiredly. Gavin’s smile took on a hint of sadness and Michael gently shoved Gavin before pulling him close again. “Stop that,” he said simply and Gavin looked at him with confusion.

“Stop what?” Gavin asked.

“Stop being all... _that_. I asked for this,” Michael said, moving to lie on top of Gavin, straddling his hips, cupping his face in his hands and looking into his eyes to make sure his point got across. “I asked to be with you. Okay?” Michael said with unwavering certainty. Gavin just stared at his mate, smiling as he lent forward and pressed their lips together.

“What other vampirey stuff can we work on?” Michael asked as they pulled away. “Since I’m such a fast learner and all,” Michael said with a proud smirk. Gavin rolled his eyes and sat up, Michael still in his lap.

“We could try...controlling your hunger?” Gavin suggested but his words were hesitant, as if he wanted to put this off. Michael frowned.

“Alright, try not to sound so excited, baby,” Michael said sarcastically. Gavin rolled his eyes and tried to explain his hesitation.

“Hunger training is much more difficult than sense training. And can be at least 5 times as painful if done wrong at all,” Gavin said, placing his hands on Michael’s hips. “I just don’t like seeing you in pain,” Gavin kissed Michael’s neck, Michael’s arms coming up to wrap around Gavin’s shoulders.

“I know, but it’s necessary, right?” Michael asked and Gavin nodded, not moving his lips away from Michael’s exposed skin, nudging his shirt collar aside a little to get more of his shoulder. “Well then let’s get to it,” Michael said conclusively.

“Leeeet’s train,” a voice piped up from the doorway. Michael turned around and jumped when he saw none other than Ray standing there, Geoff behind him, waving at the pair. Michael fell out of Gavin’s lap and onto the floor with a thud and a belated ‘ow’.

“You alright, love?” Gavin asked gently and Michael mumbled an agreement as he stood up, embarrassed both from falling out of bed and from being walked in on during a rather private moment with his mate. And it was Ray. Wait. What was Ray doing there?

“Uh, so, no offense man, it’s been ages since I’ve seen you but why are you here with Geoff?” Michael asked and Ray looked down at his feet awkwardly. Michael looked around the room, seeing Geoff staring at Gavin with an awkward expression on his face and Gavin bit his lip.

“What? I’m getting so fucking sick of these silences. Just out with it al-fucking-ready,” Michael demanded. Ray decided to answer and put his friend out of his misery.

“I’m a hunter sent to kill Gavin.”


	3. Chapter 3

**_ Chapter Three _ **

Michael just stood there in Gavin’s bedroom, staring at his friend who had just told him that he was a hunter.

A hunter. Sent to kill Gavin.

“Wh-what?” Michael said, staring at Ray who just stared right back.

“I’m a hunter. Well, a vampire hunter, more specifically,” Ray said, then pointed his thumb over his shoulder. “Could we, maybe go out into the living room? Being here where you guys have you happy fun time is makin’ me a little horny,” Ray joked. Gavin rolled his eyes and got out of bed, leaving the room to get some coffee going and get himself and Michael a glass of blood.

“So you ki-kill vampires?” Michael asked, inching himself away from Ray a little when he remembered his own _condition_. Ray looked a little sad at this.

“Not anymore, I swear,” Ray said, sitting down on the couch, Geoff sitting down next to him. Michael sat across from them on the other couch, keeping the coffee table between him and the handler and the...hunter. “The Narvaez family are...we breed hunters. Have since _Gavin_ was still human, even though the name may have changed. I was sent when they, my family, figured out that one of the Old Ones had been sent to America,” Ray explained, saying ‘thank you’ to Gavin when the Brit handed him a soda.

“And you what? Tried to kill him and he kicked your ass or...?” Michael asked and Ray just laughed.

“I can hold my own against him, thanks,” Ray said and Gavin just chuckled as he placed Geoff’s coffee down and sat down beside Michael with their glasses on the table, wrapping an arm around his mate’s shoulders. Michael curled into his side automatically, without taking his attention away from Ray.

“I’d eat you if I wanted to,” Gavin said, sipping at his blood.

“I dunno, he’s skinny but he’s a pretty good fighter,” Geoff said honestly.

“So what happened?” Michael repeated and Ray looked confused for a moment before getting back on track.

“Oh, well, I was sent here after you got hired, then tried to figure out which one was Gavin, because we only knew him as an Old One, we didn’t have name or a picture or anything,” Ray explained. “We only had a rough age. We knew he was 24 when he was turned so I had to pick between you and Gavin,” Ray continued. “I already knew you from before so it made it a lot easier to figure out.”

“Then the tosser came to the house while Geoff, Griffon and Millie were out and tried to stake me in my sleep,” Gavin supplied with a grin on his face as if this were a story about going out drinking and making asses of yourselves rather than one of your closest friends trying to kill you.

“Yeah and I would have gotten you but I tripped over that horrible fucking mess in your room,” Ray said and they both dissolved into laughter. Michael just looked at them all like they were insane.

“He tried to _kill_ you,” Michael said.

“And? He didn’t, we’re friends now, what’s the big deal?” Gavin asked, shrugging. Michael turned to Ray.

“Why _are_ you friends if you were sent here to kill him?” Michael asked suspiciously. “Some, like, major, elaborate fucking plot to befriend him, tell you where his super vampire secrets are kept and then kill him?” Michael asked and Ray shook his head.

“No. He kicked my ass that first time and I honestly thought he was going to kill me. But he didn’t. He told me that I was his friend and he didn’t want me dead,” Ray said with a smile. “And that if I died, it would upset you and he wasn’t having any of that shit,” Ray said. Michael looked up at his mate with a look of surprise.

“You liked me when _Ray_ got here? Jesus, how did I not fucking notice? And how did I not notice all this other shit going on under my nose? Geoff’s a fucking vampire bodyguard, Ray’s like fucking Abraham Lincoln in this shit and we’re...” Michael trailed off, sighing and rubbing his temple as he felt a headache going on. Processing this and keeping a lid on his new senses was exhausting and giving him a headache. Gavin noticed this and pulled Michael’s hand away and pressed his lips against his mate’s temple, picking up Michael’s glass and handing it to him, telling him it would help. Michael took a hesitant sip, refusing to look at Ray while he did so, feeling the headache numb a little.

“I _was_ a hunter. As soon as I realised that Gavin doesn’t feed from people, I figured, hey, maybe not all vampires are monsters. So I decided to stay here,” Ray said and then the smile disappeared a little. “Well, _didn’t_ feed from people,” he finished, looking a little uncomfortable. Gavin’s smile dropped and he looked rather guilty. Michael’s head snapped back and forth between them before he piped up.

“Hey, I’m not people, remember. I’m a vampire and he had to feed from me. He didn’t even want to so _you_ ,” Michael pointed at Gavin, “Don’t feel guilty. I offered and you needed it. And _you_ ,” he pointed at, ignoring the little jump Ray did, “He’s still your friend and you didn’t fail in some way because he drank from me. You didn’t kill him and everyone’s happier for it,” Michael said, sitting back in his seat and hiding his face behind his glass as he drank, crossing his arms in front of him.

“Exactly. Everything’s fine and we just need to uh,” Geoff said, pausing for a moment. “We need to get him _registered_ ,” he said, biting his lip. Gavin instantly paled and dropped his glass.

“What? What’s wrong with getting ‘registered’? I gotta fill some forms out, big deal,” Michael said and Geoff just shook his head.

“You...we have to take you to a clan house and...” Geoff started but couldn’t finish, just watching Gavin’s face, almost as if he were afraid Gavin was going to jump out the window and kill someone with the defensive look that was forming on his face.

“There’s a possibility, that when you get registered, they’ll decide they can’t let you be a vampire,” Ray explained with a very sombre expression. “Population might be too high, you might have a personality that doesn’t fit with it or you might expose them, but if they decide you can’t or shouldn’t be a vampire, hell, if they don’t _like_ you...” Ray said, trailing off.

“What? I-I can’t get turned back into a human can I? Is there a cure?” Michael asked.

“No,” Gavin whispered with a dark tone in his voice that made Michael shiver as Gavin tightened his grip around Michael’s shoulder, not looking at his mate. “There’s no cure. If they say no, they’ll kill you,” Gavin said simply.


	4. Chapter 4

**_ Chapter Four _ **

“Don’t slouch. A-and don’t frown. But don’t smile too much either,” Gavin said, not looking Michael in the eyes. The auburn haired man frowned, then moved in close, wrapping his arms around Gavin’s neck, trying to project some sense of calm to him.

“Everything’s gonna be fine. I promise. I’ll get registered and we can get back to training me,” Michael said, offering Gavin a small comforting smile. Gavin returned it, albeit a little hesitantly, pressing his lips softly against Michael’s for a moment before pulling away.

“Alright. We’ve got one more person coming before we can leave,” Gavin said, pacing back and forth in the room.

“Oh, another vampire buddy?” Michael asked and Gavin smiled.

“Something like that,” Gavin said and the door opened, revealing Geoff and...

“Dan?” Michael said in surprise and sure enough, there was the dark haired Brit with a smile on his face, walking over to pull Gavin into a hug. They pulled away when a growl made its way out of Michael’s throat that sounded a little too animal. Michael started blushing and ducked his head, realising what he’d been doing.

“Your mate’s a jealous one. Good luck with that,” Dan said with a wide smile, revealing slightly longer canines...

“Dan the man! You’re a vampire?” Ray asked, looking very surprised and a little hurt. Dan adopted a slightly apologetic smile and nodded.

“I am. Older than Gavin here. I was the one that trained him properly when he made it into the clan, actually,” Dan said.

“How old is ‘older’?” Michael asked with a quirked eyebrow.

“He’s 1096 years old,” Gavin supplied, Dan with a bashful look on his face.

“Ho. Ly. Shit,” Ray breathed, looking at Dan in awe. “I’d be welcomed home with a fucking parade if I just _found_ you, let alone killed you,” Ray said, freezing when Dan turned his gaze onto Ray.

“You wouldn’t be able to handle me,” Dan said with a wink and a smile, leaving Ray flushed and forced to stare at the ground.

“Aw, looks like you have a boyfriend. Remember, protection kids,” Geoff said condescendingly and Ray quietly and childishly told him to shut up before going back to having a staring contest with the floor.

“So we’re going then?” Gavin asked and Dan nodded.

“I talked with the clan head and he’s booked us in for 3pm,” Dan said, looking at his watch, “We’ll need to go now if we wanna get our little plebpire in on time,” Dan said, pinching Michael’s cheek. Michael swatted at his hand and Dan just chuckled, leading the way out of Gavin’s apartment. Michael noticed the blush that was still present on Ray’s cheeks.

“Hey, man, you alright?” Michael asked Ray quietly while Gavin locked up, chatting with Dan.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Ray replied a little too sharply and Michael stood there for a moment before taking Ray’s arm and pulling him along so they were a little further away from the others.

“Uh, bullshit. You have a crush on Dan the man, don’t you,” Michael said with a sly smile and Ray just spluttered, the red increasing before he leant in and hissed to Michael.

“They can hear you, dumbass. Vampires remember?” Ray snapped and Michael’s face dropped as he looked behind them to see Gavin and Dan looking at the pair of them, Gavin with an ‘oh you boys’ expression and Dan looked positively _fucking delighted_. Michael pulled Ray further along, muttering about stupid vampire superpowers but when they reached the door to leave the building, he heard Gavin shout and felt a hand grab his shoulder, pulling him back.

But not before he’d managed to walk into the sunlight.

“Ah! _Fuck!_ ” Michael shouted as he fell to the ground, a pair of arms wrapping around him as he bit back a scream of pain. The sunlight had _burned him_. Actually fucking burnt his skin when he’d come into contact with it.

“You forgot to tell him, didn’t you,” Dan said with an exasperated sigh.

“It slipped my mind, damnit, I am so sorry Michael. Are you alright, love?” Gavin said, pulling away to tilt Michael’s face up to examine it.

“What the fuck was _that_ ,” Michael asked, wincing as he felt the burns move, then the pain faded little by little until it was a dull throb throughout his body. “I-I...It burned. What the fuck. You guys can go out in the sun! Wh...” Michael said, looking out longingly at the sun soaked area just outside.

“We’re older. It takes a while before you can go out in sunlight. We just need to get you stronger, hm?” Gavin said with a reassuring smile, kissing Michael’s forehead and taking off the grey hoodie he had on, putting it on Michael and pulling the hood over his head. The longer arms covered his hands and it nearly entirely shaded his face. “Let’s go,” Gavin said, putting an arm around Michael’s shoulders and leading him outside to the car. A ‘car’ would have been the wrong term. They’d rented a fucking limo, which, thankfully, had heavily tinted windows because Dan had remembered about this problem they’d have with sunlight.

“So,” Dan said, pretending he didn’t see the way Ray sat stiffly in his seat beside Dan but the small smirk he had said he knew perfectly well and was bloody enjoying it. “When we get there, they’ll take you into a room with Gavin, because he’s your sire. They’ll ask you some questions and you will _answer them_. No smart ass remarks or questioning them back. They will not hesitate to just kill you if they think you are likely to rebel against the Clan. Understood?” Dan said and Michael nodded, his grip on Gavin’s hand tightening a little bit.

“I won’t be there with you because I’ll be outside with Ray here,” Dan said, looking at Ray who’s eyes widened as he squeaked ‘What?!’

“You can’t go in. Even if you didn’t kill me, you still tried,” Gavin said with an apologetic expression. “And even if you aren’t one anymore, you’re still associated with hunters by blood. They’ll kill you if you set foot inside,” Gavin said and Ray nodded in understanding, his attention pulled to Dan who looked at him with an appreciative smirk.

“And it means you and I will get some time to ourselves,” he purred and Ray just inched himself away from the flirtatious vampire, his face flushing and his heart racing a little.

Michael’s eyes blurred a little as he heard Ray’s racing heart, his focus on Gavin’s presence fading and his senses going into hyper drive again, allowing him to hear every single pump of Ray’s heart, to pretty much feel the blood that rushed into his face at Dan’s advances.

“M-Michael...”

The American was snapped out of it when Gavin’s voice cut through the haze and he realised he’d moved nearly all the way out of his seat, staring intently at Ray’s throat.

“S-Sorry,” Michael mumbled, sitting back in his chair and closing his eyes as he focused on Gavin again.

“It’s too early. We should reschedule and give him more time for hunger training,” Gavin said quietly to Dan, as if, if he was quiet enough, Ray and Michael wouldn’t hear them despite being right next to them.

“Just keep him by your side the whole time. Alright? He’ll do fine and if they try anything,” Dan said casually with a shrug of his shoulders. “We’ll just kill them and take Michael and Ray home,” he finished. Michael’s eyes widened, a little scared at how calmly and casually he spoke about killing their own kind. Gavin didn’t seem shocked at all, just frowning with disapproval and going back to running his hand up and down Michael’s arm to comfort both Michael and himself.

“We’re here guys,” Geoff said, looking out the window. The driver pulled up beside a large, modern looking house with a high fence and gate, the partition in the limo remaining closed. Everyone got out of the car, Michael still hidden in Gavin’s hoodie as they went up to the property, the gates opening automatically when they approached.

“Alright, going well so far,” Gavin muttered and as if the universe itself was just going out of its way to ruin their lives, Michael felt someone wrap their arms around him, covering his mouth and dragging him away, shouts from Ray telling him that the hunter was receiving the same treatment. Gavin looked shocked for a moment at the action, as did Dan, then...

Gavin. Fucking. _Roared_.

“ _Let him go, NOW!_ ” Gavin snarled as he ran at the others, looking ready to tear them apart. Geoff tried to join in the fight, just to have something fired at him. He pulled out a nasty looking dart and nearly instantly, crumpled to the ground.

“Geoff!” Michael tried to shout behind the hand that covered his mouth. He decided to put his new fangs to use and bit the attacker, hearing a shout before he was hit in the head. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was Gavin and Dan, eyes red and fangs bared as they were subdued, syringes in their necks and Ray being dragged away with him.

Then everything went dark.


	5. Chapter 5

**_ Chapter Five _ **

Michael opened his eyes, wincing at the bright lights and the feeling of pain...well, all over.

“M-Michael,” he heard a voice say beside him. Michael squinted and looked beside him, managing to make out Ray’s limp form leaning against a wall, blood dripping down the side of his face and two puncture marks in his neck. He’d been fed on. The normally shockingly Caucasian man looked far paler than normal and close to passing out, probably for the third or fourth time. Michael didn’t look any better, his clothes ripped and bloodied and it look like he’d gone 10 rounds with Freddie Krueger and lost. He didn’t remember a single thing though but from how much pain he was in, it didn’t surprise him.

“Ray? What the fu-...what happened?” Michael asked, licking his dry lips and trying to sit up, realising as he moved his hands, that he was chained to the wall behind him. Ray was only handcuffed but since he didn’t seem to have the strength to stay conscious, he wasn’t going to be escaping any time soon even if he _wasn’t_ bound.

“We um...” Ray said, furrowing his brow as he tried to think past the fuzz invading his brain from the head wound and blood loss. “We got attacked. Dragged off,” Ray said, looking at Michael. The people who’d taken them at least left Ray with his glasses so he could see what was there. Whether or not that was a good thing was up for debate at this point.

“Where’s Gav and Dan?” Michael asked, pulling on his chains, only to have them rattle uselessly before he gave up and leant back against the wall. He felt weak and tired and his body ached. He felt around his neck as it seemed to be the source of his pain and found a small mark there...

Silver syringe. Someone had gotten him with a silver syringe. That meant the people that took him knew he was a vampire. And they’d fed on Ray meaning they had to be vampires. But why did they take Michael and Ray but left Geoff, Dan and Gavin?

“What the fuck is happening?” Michael asked no one in particular, his head dropping as he tried to calm his panic attack down to a reasonable level.

“Oh. You’re awake,” a voice snapped from across the room. Michael’s gaze went from the floor to the other side of the room, seeing a man standing in the doorway with a sneer on his face. “Great. You couldn’t have just made my day easier and starved to death already? Maybe would have killed him beforehand too,” the man grumbled and Michael looked at Ray, then back at the man with his teeth bared.

“Fuck you,” Michael growled out, pulling a little harder on his restraints. The man just rolled his eyes and closed the door, leaving Michael and Ray alone in the room. Ray started coughing painfully, spitting something dark and red away as he moaned in pain.

“What did they do to you?” Michael asked and Ray just chuckled almost deliriously.

“Beat me up. Drank from me. St-stuck a knife in my side,” Ray said, waving his hand vaguely towards the dark stain in his grey t-shirt, the blood staining his teeth made the scene look twisted. “But hey, can’t keep Tuxedo mask down, right?” Ray said as he stood up and pulled a Vin Diesel in ‘Pitch Black’ rotating his arms up until there was a sickening pop and Ray bit his lip to hold back a yelp before he kept moving his arms forward. He then ran at the wall, apparently at just the right angle to pop his shoulder back in, biting until his lip bled before he dropped to the ground panting. He offered Michael a small smile to show he was okay before he moved a little closer, pulling a small set of metal tools out of the heel of his shoe.

“Who the fuck are you and what have you done with Ray?” Michael asked in awe. Ray shrugged and started picking the lock in Michael’s chains.

“Hunter, remember. We got taught this shit when you’re meant to be learning how to spell or count,” Ray mumbled, his hands slipping every now and then as he tried to focus on what he was doing. There was a click and the chains fell to the ground, releasing Michael’s hands. The auburn haired man stood up, supporting Ray as best as he could and trying very hard not to focus on the blood that stained the side of his face.

“Okay, now what?” Michael asked, walking Ray to the door, listening for any movement. There were people speaking somewhere but it was too faint to be close. Otherwise, they were clear.

“I don’t know. I haven’t been here before. We-We ne-...” Ray said, his head drooping as he started losing consciousness again.

“Ray. Ray!” Michael said, shaking Ray a little but other than the small pained moan that came from the Puerto Rican, he didn’t respond. Michael cursed quietly, deciding to just fucking wing it. He broke the door open as quietly as possible, just snapping the door handle and pushing it open, peering down the hallway. The walls were stone and the hall was lit with fluorescent lights, not another soul in sight. Michael carried Ray along, trying to be as quiet as possible.

Until he heard a shout.

“Fuck, it’s them!” he heard and the voice did _not_ sound friendly. Michael picked Ray up and put him over his shoulder, running down the hall and thanking whatever god was listening that he had vampire strength now or he and Ray would be done for. He kept running through the hallways, taking randomly selected turns before he finally came to a massive set of wooden doors. The men following them were catching up and Michael decided, well, the only option they actually had was to go through those doors. Michael pushed them open, running into the room with Ray.

And there were Geoff, Gavin and Dan. The vampires and the handler turned their attention to the new arrivals.

“Michael,” Gavin said with relief, but after looking his boyfriend over, he looked less relieved and more angry.

‘Fucking _livid’_ would have been more accurate.

It was very unfortunate for the men chasing Michael and Ray that they happened to come into the room when they did.

What happened next was like something from one of those animes Kerry and Miles watch. Gavin and Dan sped forward at some inhuman speed making Michael’s hair blow back, throwing themselves at the men and tearing into the other men, snarls and roars of rage echoing in the large room as the other vampires screamed, their heads being ripped off of their bodies and left to roll along the floor with sick sounding squelches.

When Gavin and Dan were done, there was nothing left. Gavin and Dan pulled back those that tried to run and destroyed them because ‘kill’ was not a strong enough word for the carnage that filled the room, the metallic and stifling smell of vampire blood filling the room and leaving Michael a little dizzy.

And when Michael finally dared to look behind him instead of listening to the violence, he paled and was legitimately terrified.

Dan and Gavin stood in the centre, their hands curled and covered in blood, the red spattered over their clothes as they panted, their fangs exposed and their teeth stained red and their eyes focused on any movement, low growls rumbling in their chests like big cats threatening any that approached. Michael’s hand slipped and he nearly dropped Ray, catching him in time but drawing the attention of the enraged vampires. And then just _looking_ at Michael. He realised then why they’d managed to live so long. They didn’t just live. They fought and they survived. They were not to be messed with.

Michael felt some blood running down his cheeks as Gavin and Dan’s gaze fixed on him and Ray and there was another moment of Gavin moving at some ridiculous speed, this time towards Michael. He felt Dan take Ray out of his arms and lay him on the ground, Ray’s head resting against Dan’s chest as the older vampire bit his arm and fed his own blood to the unconscious man, petting his hair soothingly and whispering to him. Gavin just stood in front of Michael, his hands on the other man’s cheeks, wiping the blood away. But...it wasn’t blood. Blood isn’t clear.

Michael was crying. He was so scared of what Gavin had turned into just because his mate was hurt that he was in tears. Michael felt his shoulders shake a little as Gavin pulled his mate close, pressing his lips to Michael’s temple and whispering to him soothingly. Michael just broke down then, sobbing quietly into Gavin’s shoulder as he clutched at the other man’s shirt, but this time, not crying from fear, but relief.

Because even if they didn’t know why this had happened, he was with his mate now. The other stuff could wait while Gavin held Michael in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**_ Chapter Six _ **

Michael rested his head against Gavin’s chest, the sobs subsiding finally and he just stood there, his boyfriend holding him tightly. The American’s hands slid up Gavin’s chest and wrapped around his neck, tilting his head up, albeit with a bit of difficulty because of how close they were, to look at Gavin’s face. The older vampire had a stony expression set on his face, but there was something in his eyes that made Michael flinch, remembering what his mate had been capable of earlier.

He still looked like he wanted to rip someone apart.

“Oi, B. Ray’s coming around,” Dan said, still on the floor but had moved Ray up a little so his head was resting in the crook of Dan’s neck. The Puerto Rican moaned a little, his eyes opening to be met with Dan’s skin. Ray’s cheeks lit up with a blush as he stared at Dan’s neck, swallowing loudly before he braved a look up at Dan’s face.

“Hey there,” Dan said quietly to Ray with a small smile and Ray’s lips curved into a small smile before he realised where he was and what had happened. He raised a hand to his mouth as he sat up, his eyes widening in horror.

“Di-...Did you give me your blood?!” Ray asked, pulling away from Dan. The dark haired vampire’s face dropped from its original smile to...hurt. He was honestly upset that Ray pulled away from him.

“He had to, you could have died,” Michael said and Ray stood up, stumbling a little as his legs protested. Even though the vampire blood had healed him quite a bit, he was still pretty badly hurt.

“M-My family, they understood that I couldn’t kill you,” Ray said, looking at Gavin. “They knew I didn’t want that life b-but _drinking_ _from a vampire?_ Th-they’ll never speak to me again, they’ll disown me,” Ray said, his breathing quickening to the point of hyperventilation. Dan stood up and went over to Ray, trying to pull him in for a hug but Ray resisted, pushing the vampire away. Dan let himself be shoved, being perfectly capable of forcing Ray to but he didn’t seem to want that. Instead, Michael went over, wrapping his arms around Ray, trying to calm him down while Gavin stood beside Dan, putting a comforting hand on Dan’s shoulder. The darker haired man gave him an appreciative nod and just gave Ray some more space.

“Let’s just take care of the assholes that hurt them,” Dan growled, stalking to the doors. Gavin walked beside him, Michael and Ray walking along with Geoff who had been oddly quiet the entire time.

“What happened to you guys after we got separated?” Michael asked.

“We got knocked the fuck out,” Geoff said, rubbing the back of his neck, looking rather embarrassed, “They got me with a fucking tranquiliser and those two got shot up with silver. They were fucking _pissed_ when they woke up,” Geoff said, kicking the stray head of a vampire as they walked past. “So we were kidnapped by members of this clan house, we’re not sure what they wanted you for but I’m pretty sure if anyone can get it out of someone, it’s Gavin and Dan,” Geoff said, his gaze moving to his vampire charge and the other Old One.

“Why do you say that?” Ray piped up from beside Michael. Geoff quirked an eyebrow and pointed at the Brits.

“Gavin’s from the 1400’s. Dan’s from well before that and they were both military. Before the whole Geneva Convention. They’re _really_ well versed in torture and interrogation. What do you think they did to the guards that held us?” Geoff explained and although he didn’t provide many details, Michael understood. Jesus, these two fucks were scary for people that used to act so dopey all the time.

The group walked the halls, vampires and some humans, both servants of the Clan House and the people that _fed_ the vampires, walked into the hall every now and then, only to whimper, scream or just flat out run away when they saw Gavin and Dan stalking to some destination Michael couldn’t determine. But they apparently knew where they were going because they stopped in front of another large set of doors. Dan and Gavin looked at each other, faces set in deep scowls before they pushed the doors open, a confidence and regal power in their stride that made Michael really believe they were pretty much vampire fucking _royalty_.

The room was a large and well-furnished office and sitting behind the large mahogany desk, was a man wearing a sharp, dark suit with a deep red button down. He was only a little older than Gavin and Dan physically but Michael didn’t know that Gavin was over 500 years old so he wasn’t going to guess the vampire’s age. His totally-not-human status was given away by the wineglass of blood that sat at his desk and the fact that his sinister grin and demeanour screamed ‘predator’. His dark hair was styled, his face was relatively pale and slight, dimples exposed as he smiled at his superiors.

“Mr Free, Mr Gruchy, Mr Ramsey. Pleasure to have you in my office, I, however, cannot allow such... _filth_ ,” he said as his disturbing yet slightly charming smile morphed into a sneer when he looked at Michael and Ray, “to remain here. Excuse me while I call up security for you,” the man said and in an instant, Gavin disappeared then reappeared at the man’s side, one of Gavin’s hands around the man’s throat while the other threw the phone across the room.

“B,” Dan said simply, but his tone held a commanding quality that had Gavin release the man, albeit reluctantly and with a deep growl. The man was visibly anxious, stiff and pale in his seat as his gaze set on Dan. “Now, why did you kidnap our mates?” Dan asked, his hands clasped together in front of him, legs set apart in a simple military pose as he asked this in a calm and level tone.

“They’re not your mates. They are hunters conspiring to befriend you and kill you while you sleep. You are just too infatuated to see it,” the man said, jumping when Gavin leant in, slamming a hand on the desk and snarling in his ear. Dan nodded, and ran his tongue over his teeth in thought while he looked at the ground as if trying to process this, apparently exceedingly offensive statement before he looked up with a laugh and a smile that didn’t look happy in any way. It just seemed to loan to that ‘you should be terrified’ vibe Dan had going.

“And you dare to presume this, why?” Dan said in that same, eerie, even tone. The man was visibly shaking.

“W-we know the N-Narvaez man is a hunter. And that he and the Jones scum-“ the man flinched again as Gavin growled in his ear, not surprisingly irritated by that comment, “w-were companions in New York before you met,” the man finished, leaning almost imperceptibly away from Gavin’s long and rather threatening looking fangs.

“You will refer to the mates of your elders with _respect_ , you wretched piece of filth,” Dan said in a deep and disturbing tone. “And Ray is a hunter, he is, however not actively hunting. He abandoned the life when he realised vampires aren’t monsters. Not _all_ of us, anyway,” Dan said, walking slowly and steadily towards the man’s desk. “And you, Mr. Cooper, as head of this clan, you are to protect your own. Instead, you send them to death by threatening the people _we love!”_ Dan ended in a shout before composing himself. “And Michael had no idea we even _existed_ before he and Gavin were together, let alone become a hunter, then a vampire just to try and kill us. You are mistaken and you have offended us greatly,” Dan said. Mr Cooper shook in his chair, his eyes strictly focused on Dan while Gavin stood there on his other side.

“B-But-“ Mr Cooper started only to be silenced when Dan nodded to Gavin and the sandy haired Brit, with a completely straight face, reached around him and stuck his hand into Mr Coopers chest, a sickening squelch echoing through the large room as he twisted his hand in the man’s chest cavity.

As a vampire, it wouldn’t kill him, but apparently it hurt a _fuck tonne_.

“You will not argue with me, do we have an understanding? Gavin here has 400 years on you. _I_ have _900_ and you will _do_ as I tell you,” Dan said, bending down a little so he and Mr Cooper were face to face. “Now, you will register Michael, you will _apologise to them_ and then we will leave so we can get back to Michael’s training and because I’m getting a mite peckish and the smell of your filth infested blood is turning me off my next meal,” Dan said with a small smile as Gavin gripped something in Mr Cooper’s chest, making the vampire scream.

Michael and Ray flinched from across the room, Geoff just looking at the floor casually as if he was internally repeating ‘I’m not seeing this, I’m not seeing this’.

“He...he thinks we’re mates?” Ray asked Geoff and Michael and the more heavily tattooed of the group smirked and nodded over at the vampires.

“If threatening to rip out someone’s heart for hurting you and being perfectly capable and willing to do it isn’t love, I don’t know what is,” Geoff joked, returning to his attempt at being completely ignorant of what was going on in front of them.

“O-Okay, j-j-just please, don’t kill me,” Mr Cooper begged, tears running down his cheeks as he pleaded the vampires before him. Dan looked at him, then seemed satisfied, moving away and with a nod of his head, got Gavin to remove his hand. Gavin wiped his hand on Mr Cooper’s jacket with a grimace, mostly because he viewed it as an inconvenience, before he motioned for Michael to come over and sit beside him in front of the desk. Michael walked over hesitantly, sitting himself in the plush seat beside Gavin’s. The Brit offered Michael a small, apologetic smile, like he was sorry Michael had been subjected to watching that and Michael returned it nervously.

“N-Now,” Mr Cooper stammered, grabbing a blood slick pen off of his desk after he was done drinking his glass of blood to try and heal the gaping wound in his chest. “C-Can-..Could I have your full name, Mr J-Jones,” he said, not making eye contact with Michael until Gavin growled and kicked his desk, his head snapping up and meeting Michael’s eyes with a twisted and terrified version of a smile.

“Um, Michael Vincent Jones.”

**_ AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH- _ **

After the interview, everyone left the clan house, cleaners working on the mess Gavin and Dan had made in their revenge spree. Gavin had his arm around Michael’s shoulders and Michael was reading over his registration certificate.

“So...that was interesting,” Geoff said as they approached the car in an attempt to lighten the mood. Dan and Gavin just mumbled and scowled as they got into the back of the limo, the driver a little frightened by the bloody state of their clothes but he didn’t question them, just got into the driver’s seat and got ready to leave. Ray, Michael and Geoff sat down in the limo, Michael beside Gavin who immediately pulled the auburn haired man close to his side, almost into his lap. Ray sat beside Dan like before they arrived, only to have himself _actually_ get pulled into Dan’s lap, the dark haired vampire burying his face in Ray’s neck. No lips or even teeth, just him inhaling Ray’s scent while the Puerto Rican man stiffened in his arms and looked nervously over at Gavin and Michael.

“He needs it. Just roll with it,” Geoff said calmly with that understanding tone only he could pull off. Ray nodded nervously, relaxing in Dan’s arms a little and bringing a hand up to run through the other man’s dark hair comfortingly. Dan nuzzled Ray neck, just holding him close.

“What now?” Michael asked and Gavin looked over at Dan who tilted his head just enough to peer at his friend without moving from his position.

“Lunch?” Gavin suggested.


	7. Chapter 7

**_ Chapter 7 _ **

**_ Epilogue _ **

“Don’t you _dare_ open your eyes,” Gavin giggled as he walked Michael along some pathway the auburn haired man couldn’t recognise just from where his feet landed. He attempted to peek a little, just to have Gavin staring back with an ‘oh no you didn’t’ expression on his face.

“I said don’t open your eyes,” Gavin reprimanded, still with that massive smile on his face as he covered Michael’s eyes, moving around so he was standing behind his mate as he continued them on their mysterious journey.

“I didn’t see anything,” Michael mumbled, a similar grin on his lips which disappeared when he nearly tripped over something, just for Gavin to catch him, removing his hands from over his eyes for just long enough. Michael gasped as he saw what his surprise was.

“You got us a fucking _house!?_ ” Michael shouted, wrapping his arms around Gavin because he was pretty sure he was going to faint. Gavin looked a little disappointed at not getting to do his massive reveal and say ‘ta da’ but he was happy all the same.

“Yeah. It’s got three bedrooms, another guest room, two bathrooms a giant living room for all our gaming stuff, a study-“ Gavin was cut off when Michael pulled him in for a kiss, silencing any other comments about the house instantly. Gavin smiled into the kiss, picking Michael up and spinning him around a little.

“Jesus,” Michael breathed as they parted, “That was _super fucking_ gay,” he said with a...chuckle. It was totally a chuckle. He didn’t giggle. Not in the slightest.

“Well, I suppose that means I’m ‘super fucking gay’ for you then,” Gavin said, kissing Michael again, this time slower as he wrapped his arms around Michael’s waist, pulling him in close. Michael had to hold back his excitement a little to enjoy the kiss but as soon as they parted, he took Gavin’s hand in his, running for the front door. The whole house was dark wood exterior, a gorgeous two storey in the middle of a small clearing in a heavily forested area. It wasn’t a modern design but definitely fixed up to perfection.

What really caught Michael was, because Michael was only just getting used to sunlight and was still a little sensitive, they’d gone to see it at night. And the entire front garden was decorated with white fairy lights leading from the driveway to the front patio.

Michael bounded up to the front door like an excited puppy, turning to Gavin when the Brit made a small noise, holding out the key. Michael took it as he pecked Gavin on the cheek, unlocking the door but having to keep his hands steady because they were shaking with excitement. He opened it, almost sprinting in to just end up frozen in awe in the foyer.

The house. Was. Beautiful.

The inside was the same mahogany as the outside, a set of stairs leading right from the foyer to the upstairs, the handrail was even beautifully crafted, twisting tree designs all the way up to the top. Michael walked through a decorated archway into the living room where there was a set of maroon leather couches all seated around an expensive looking wooden coffee table, a flat screen sat atop a small cupboard that held an xbox and multiple shelves filled with games and movies.

He continued through the house, the kitchen had black marble countertops, the fridge, stove and dishwasher were black coated steel and there seemed to be a screen door from the kitchen leading to the backyard but Michael could wait to look out there. He turned and went to the next room, finding the downstairs bathroom with its black tiles and cream walls. He spun around and sprinted up stairs, an amused Gavin watching him from the foyer.

Michael disappeared from view upstairs but his excited shout of ‘Holy shit!’ made Gavin chuckle and decide to follow his mate upstairs. He found Michael out on the master bedroom balcony, looking out at the backyard, also decorated with fairy lights. There was a Jacuzzi, and then Michael looked up...

And all he could do was whisper ‘wow’ as he gazed at the stars. Gavin smiled, reaching past Michael to a small switch, flipping it and turning off the fairy lights, just to make Michael gasp. He could see every single star in the sky above their house. He could even name a few of the constellations Gavin had taught him while lying on the roof of the Brit’s apartment. Michael didn’t look away as a pair of arms snaked their way around his waist or when a chin rested on his shoulder.

“D-Do you like it? I mean, it’s nice and isolated so we can do your hunger training properly and maybe Dan and Ray could mo-” Gavin said hesitantly and Michael turned around in his arms, almost toppling Gavin over when he threw his arms around Gavin’s neck, putting all of his weight into a hug. Gavin struggled for a moment, Michael’s vampire strength still catching him off guard.

“I love it,” Michael said, pulling away enough for Gavin to see his brown eyes glossy from tears of joy, his fangs glinting a little in the moonlight and his slightly paler skin glowing. Gavin’s breath was taken away, a considerable achievement considering he hadn’t breathed since the late 1400’s.

“I love you,” Gavin whispered, brushing some of Michael’s hair back over his ear while he stroked his cheek. Michael leant into the touch, his hands sliding down to rest on Gavin’s chest.

“I love you too,” Michael replied, his arms releasing his mate and then pulled Gavin over to the bed. It only took Gavin a few minutes that night, to realise that Michael slipped from their bed, having fallen asleep out on the balcony, lying on the cushioned swinging chair. Gavin smiled gently at his sleeping mate, pulling a blanket from the bed and sitting beside him, humming contentedly when Michael curled into Gavin’s side.

Gavin took a moment to watch his mate sleep and honest to god, thanked his sire. Because even though he’d been tortured, turned against his will and suffered for over 500 years, it was all worth it to be able to rest there with his mate, the other part of his soul.

He would have lived through a million years if it meant he’d have gotten to have just this one moment.


End file.
